rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons:Manual of Style
This is a Manual of Style 'for editors of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Wiki . When using a Wiki and having many different contributors at once, inevitably, articles can be written in many different ways. To help prevent arguments about how the Wiki should be run, these guidelines have been devised to help keep things organized and inform Wiki contributors on how to layout certain things. Feedback is encouraged on the talk page. Article Layout An article begins with a short description of the article, with its title in bold. Do not add personal opinions to the pages - e.g. adding to a page that a character is ugly or similar. This does not contribute anything to the information on the Wiki and counts as spam and will be removed. Standard Article Layout examples: * Film Pages * Character Pages * Pairing Pages * Alternate/Extended Universe Pages * Object Pages Comments Grammar= When adding comments, please use proper grammer and try to use proper punctuation. If an admin sees a comment that doesn't have it then they will probably edit it to make it easier to understand. : ''Plz u just sed was that y he didnt go and see North OMG |-| Spamming= No advertising other sites. The comment will automatically be deleted and a warning message will be posted on your wall. : Please support randomwebsitehere. |-| Caps= No using all caps. If you want a part of your comment to stand out use bold. : HAHAHA YOU ARE SO WRONG WHY DO YOU EVEN TRY!!!" |-| Language/Insults= No swearing or name calling. It still counts if you leave out a letter or use a different symbol. : ''Anon you are suck a clueless a$$, go home!!! |-| Reply= When replying to a comment, please press reply. Don't answer above. Pictures Pictures are an important feature in any article. When adding pictures be sure that: *The picture is actually either from a film or an official picture. **Fan art may infringe on copyright, and is somebody's original work. If you take fanart in any form, you '''MUST include the proper source so that the artist recieves credit for their work. **Personal pictures of yourself or of something unrelated to Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons should not be uploaded to pages on the wiki. These pictures should be used in blogs or on your own personal profile page. *When adding pages to this wiki, please do not upload them with no intent of using them. This creates duplicated photos, and spams the picture section with unneccesary photos. Unused photos will be deleted. *Make sure that the name is appropriate to the picture. For example, if you upload a picture of North the picture's name shouldn't be svjgfvasdkhfhgaksdbgakjsdkj.png, it should be North.png, or something similar (Like North2.png.) This makes the photo easier to search and makes it relevant. This ensures that duplicates are harder to upload. **Note: When uploading a Tumblr image, please clean up the name so it looks nicer on our pages. This means you may need to rename the file before you upload it to our wiki. *All pictures added should be put into categories. Do not create your own cateogry, as there is a system for categorizing photos (see below) *If the picture doesn't have a caption it shouldn't be a thumb image. *Placeholders should always be deleted. *Please make any screenshots that are uploaded good quality images that are visible. Editing Pictures Trim= Please use a cutting tool to make the trim as small as possible. Here is a good site for something like this. |-| Background= Please change the colour of the picture's background to either white, or clear. The code for white is #ffffff. Here is a good page to use. Unless it is a screenshot. Categories Categories can always be added on the bottom of the page by clicking on the 'add category' button. The Wiki is divided into categories in which the character, item, film, etc is relevant to. Even if a page is a repeat, it will be categorized in which film it pertains to. Character Pages= Character pages should have the film that they belong to followed by the word Characters , and if they are a protagonist, and any specific roles that they play (Princess, Dragon Trainer, Guardian, etc). If the category does not currently exsist (it will appear in a drop down as you start typing), then please do not try and add a new category. Double check before adding additional categories in case there is a misspelling or extension to what you had in mind. Good Example: You edit North's page from Rise of the Guardians. Categories you would include would be: "Rise of the Guardians Character, Character, Protagonist, Immortal, and Guardian) Bad Example: You edit North's page from Rise of the Guardians. Categories you would include would be: "Male, Santa Clause, Human, White Hair, Blue Eyes." |-| Film Pages= Film pages are simple to categorize. They only need the film's name as well as the "Films" category. Any other category that is not relevant is spam. '''Example:' Rise of the Guardians, Films |-| Pairings Pages= Pairings should be categorized according to films that they relate to as well as including the "Pairings" category. Additionally, if there are links to fanfiction, than they can include the "Fanfiction" category. Example: Rapunzel Corona, Merida DunBroch, Pairings, Fanfiction. |-| Alternate Universe Pages= Universes should be catigorize simply with the type of universe and in inclusion of fanfiction if appropreate. Example: AUs, Fanfiction *Do not add categories that are unneccessary. This counts as spam and you will be warned. *If you make a mistake, you can go to the edit button on the top of the page. You can then take out categories by clicking on the trash bin icon when on the edit page. *Do not add mass categories such as: Male, Female. This creates large categories that are unneccessary, and makes navigation difficult. Again, make it relevant to the film you're editing the page from. These categories have been removed from the wiki already by the admins, so please do not re-add them. See also